Ten Points to Gryffindor
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: When the students at Dalton introduce Kurt to a Harry Potter related game it makes Kurt start to wonder: Just what house is he in? Klaine one-shot. Harry Potter references.


_So this came around for several reasons. One is because Darren Criss is Harry freakin Potter, so I only assume that Blaine is Gryffindor and that got me thinking about the rest of Dalton. The second is because me and my friends will often give one another points for our houses (proud Hufflepuff!) so I thought 'what would happen if the boys at Dalton gave each other points when they did something good?' and so this was born!_

Line

"What's your favorite book?"

Kurt and Blaine were currently playing twenty questions, and it was safe to say that Kurt was running out of questions to ask. Still finding out anything he could about Blaine was worth it to Kurt.

"Harry Potter." Blaine said quickly with a little chuckle.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he rearranged himself on the bed.

"Yep, I'm like a mega Harry Potter nerd." Blaine answered. "I go to the movie premieres dressed up as Harry Potter, I waited in line for ten hours to get the seventh book, Hell Wes, David, and I took a flight down to Florida just so that we could go to The Wizarding World."

"Wow that is nerdy." Kurt said giggling at the thought of the prim and proper looking Blaine in Hogwarts robes and a wand. "Then again you do look like Harry potter."

"I get that a lot." Blaine said. "How about you, what's your favorite book?"

And so it went, and Kurt put the fact that Blaine loved Harry Potter to the back of his mind, where it was soon forgotten.

However not long after he transferred to Dalton he found out that Blaine wasn't the only Harry Potter enthusiast at the school. On his third day attending the school while at lunch Wes succeeded to dropping his bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy all over his pants.

"Aww man!" He shouted as he jumped up, the gooey gray gravy sliding down his legs and a large portion of the mashed potatoes landing on the floor with a loud 'plop'. David and Blaine both started laughing and Wes sent a glare at the cackling duo.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff because Wes is clumsy." David said and he and Blaine started laughing again before bumping knuckles. Wes rolled his eyes, shot them both the middle finger, and walked out of the cafeteria to get new pants from his room. Meanwhile Kurt sat at the table in confusion not saying anything.

Two days later at Warbler practice where they would be going over 'Hey Soul Sister' for Sectionals Two boys by the name of Daniel and Daryl (twins) placed a whoopee cushion on David's chair. The entire room fell into hysterics when the poor senior sat down.

"Twenty points to Slytherin because Daniel and Daryl pranked David." Wes shouted.

"And 5 points from Ravenclaw because David fell for it." Another Warbler, a tiny freshman named Jake, called out from the back making the room crack up once again. Kurt looked questionably around the room but still he was silent.

The next night Blaine invited Kurt to the senior commons for a Disney movie marathon, because while they may have been teenage boys at a fancy private school they were never too old for a Disney movie, was the next time that Kurt heard it. They were in the middle of Tarzan at the part where Tarzan was teaching Jane to say 'Jane stay with Tarzan' in Gorilla, when Blaine copied the Gorilla noises perfectly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor because Blaine can speak Gorilla." A senior named Steven called from the couch. There was a small chuckle around the room and Blaine flashed the blond haired boy his middle finger. Finally enough was enough and Kurt simply had to ask.

"Why do you all keep giving points to Hogwarts houses?" he asked slightly annoyed that he had no idea what was going on. Kurt Hummel never did well when he had no idea what was going on.

Blaine smiled apologetically down at the other boy and Kurt felt his insides turn to mush. "It's just a game that we play seeing as most of the people who go here are Harry Potter fans." Blaine explained.

"Yeah everyone picks a house and when they do something good we give pints just like in the books" Steven said and now mostly everyone's attention was dragged away from the movie. "However points are taken away for something stupid."

"But you have to have a reason for giving and taking away points." Blaine said. "For example I couldn't say 'Ten points from Hufflepuff because Wes is dumb.'" Here Wes gave an indignant shout and everyone laughed. "Because that's not a good reason. I could however say 'Five points to Hufflepuff for Steven finally getting a girlfriend after two years of straight rejection.'" This time it was Steven who gave the shout.

"Now that I think about it Kurt doesn't have a house yet." Wes said as soon as the laughter calmed down. There was a moment of silence before all of the seniors were throwing themselves at the poor junior shouting at him.

"Be a Hufflepuff Kurt, we need more help racking up the points."

"No your smart Kurt you need to be in Ravenclaw."

"Shut it, Kurt you know that Gryffindor is the best!"

"Hey Hey Hey!" Blaine shouted pulling Kurt away from all the shouting seniors. "We'll let Kurt decide for himself thank you!" He glared at the rest of the boys and they all nodded. "Damn vultures." Blaine mumbled before asking the dazzled Kurt if he was alright.

The other boy nodded clinging to Blaine as if he was the only thing keeping him from being attacked once again, which more likely then not he was.

"Still." Wes said as he took back his former seat on the window seat. "We should give him the list of everyone's houses so that Kurt can play even if he doesn't have a house yet."

"That's a good idea Wes." David said. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

And so the next day Blaine gave him a list of everyone's houses and Kurt found it easy to fall into the game. It was actually a lot of fun, and the members of Dalton took it very seriously, almost as if the house cup in the books would be there's for the house with the most points. They even had a white erase board in the lobby of the Dorms which held the point value of the houses.

Still after several weeks of pestering Kurt couldn't pick a house for himself. He had read the books when he was younger, but had never picked a house that he liked enough to say 'if I went to Hogwarts I would want to be in that house.' Still the amount of points be had gathered were growing and all of the students were wondering what house they would be placed in.

Line

"So you're saying that they give one another points like in the Harry Potter books?" Mercedes asked as she popped a Tot into her mouth at breadsticks one weekend that Kurt was down. The rest of the New Directions listened as they ate and Kurt simply nodded to his best friends.

"That is so… weird." Quinn said after a moment as she looked at Sam who nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"I don't know it sounds kind of cool." Tina said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took a sip of her soda. "I used to always wish I went to Hogwarts when I was little, always praying I'd become a Ravenclaw of Gryffindor."

"That's just the thing." Kurt said as he poked at his food with his fork. "Everyone is begging me to pick there house, and I just can't choose."

"What house is Blaine on?' Rachel asked from where she sat next to Quinn, far from Finn who sat next to his stepbrother.

"Gryffindor." Kurt answered immediately before his cheeks flushed pink and all his friends laughed.

"Is he a lion in the bed as well Kurt?" Santana asked and Kurt threw a breadstick at her which she caught and ate happily.

"Wait I thought Blaine was a person not a lion?" Brittney said and Arty quickly explained to her what Santana had meant. Kurt rolled his eyes at his friends and pursed his lips in thought. Finally Quinn put him out of his misery.

"Kurt you've read Harry Potter right?" The boy nodded looking at the blond cheerleader who smiled at him encouragingly. "Then you must have had a favorite character right?" Here Kurt nodded again. "Well who was it?"

"Draco Malfoy." Kurt answered before biting his lips at the way Puck and Santana laughed.

"Kurt likes bad boys." Puck said as his head fell to the table in laughter and his girlfriend's head fell on his back. Kurt flicked off the couple before crossing his arms across his chest and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them Kurt." She said before going on with what she had been saying before. "Since Draco Malfoy is your favorite character, why don't you pick his house?"

"You know a lot of people support Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as a couple." Mercedes said suddenly. The entire group looked at her oddly and she blushed. "What I'm just stating a fact. My older cousin loves that pairing."

Kurt remembered the conversation that he had with Blaine on the phone that day so many months ago. He smiled and made his decision.

Line

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he opened the door to his dorm. Kurt smiled as he walked into the older boy's dorm room with a smile. "Did you need something?"

"I thought I would let you know that I picked my house out." Kurt said as he took a seat on Blaine's bed. The dark haired smiled.

"Okay then what is it." Blaine asked as he sat down in the chair placed at his desk.

Kurt bit his lip for a second before taking a deep breath. "Slytherin." Kurt said and Blaine raised a dark eyebrow at the younger boy. Slytherin was the last house that he had expected Kurt to choose.

"Mind explaining to me why."

Kurt had been hoping that Blaine wouldn't ask that, but he looked the older boy in the eyes and found himself answering anyways. "Well I was at Breadsticks with the rest of New directions and I was telling them all about the game." Blaine nodded as he listened to the story getting up and straddling the chair so that he could look the other boy in the eyes. "Well anyways I was complaining about how everyone was begging me to be in there house. Then Quinn, the blond cheerleader you remember her right?"

"Sort of." Blaine said. "The one that had the baby last year right?"

"Yeah her." Kurt said as he moved his air from out of his eyes. "Anyways she was telling me that I should pick the house of my favorite character."

"Whose you favorite character?" Blaine asked having a good idea who it was.

"Like you don't already know." Kurt said looking at the other's knowing look. "If I must say it my favorite character is Draco Malfoy." Blaine laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes. "I like him because he was cool okay Blaine Anderson, plus I was like 12 when I first read the Harry Potter books."

"Hey no need to get so defensive, I understand." Blaine smiled at him and Kurt's stomach filled with butterflies. "Wes will be upset that you didn't choose Hufflepuff, and I'm a bit jealous of all the points Team Slytherin will be gaining, but you choose your house with excellent reasoning."

Kurt thought of the other reason why he had chosen Slytherin and he gulped nervously. "There was another reason why I chose Slytherin." Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. The older boy looked at him questioningly and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Mercedes told me that a lot of people support Harry and Draco as a couple." Kurt blushed and Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "And I remembered that you told me that you dressed up as Harry a lot and that he was your favorite character."

"Yeah." Blaine said as his heart sped up a bit. Was Kurt saying what he thought he was saying?

Kurt swallowed once again and he closed his eyes for a second. _Courage._ He thought before taking a deep breath and looking into Blaine's eyes once again. "I was hoping that you'd be the Harry Potter to my Draco Malfoy."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second before he smiled a smile so large it nearly cut his face in half. He stood and took a seat next to the younger boy. "Are you asking me out Hummel?"

Kurt smiled as well. "That depends Anderson are you saying yes?"

"How could I say no?" Blaine said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Kurt's. The now Slytherin smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around his Gryffindor's neck.

Line

"NO!" Kurt how could you!" Wes cried the next morning when he found the junior in his normal uniform all except for a Slytherin scarf that Blaine had given him. Blaine himself was adding Kurt's points to the Slytherin's on the white board, a matching Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

David rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Really Wesley grow up it's just a game." He said before poking his best friend with the toe of his foot. He turned to Kurt and smiled at him. "Glad that you finally picked a House."

"Thanks David!" Kurt said laughing as Daniel and Daryl both shouted in joy and high fived one another.

"David how can you not be upset, Kurt is a traitor!" Wes cried dramatically into his hands and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine shook his head before putting on the cap of the green dry erase marker and placing it back on top of the board. Ignoring the happy and upset shouts of the rest of his fellow students he took Kurt's hand. "Ready to go to breakfast?"

Kurt looked up at the older boy and nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah as long as you're ready."

The students all fell silent as they looked at the two boys. "You Guys are holding hands." Steven said stupidly.

Kurt looked at the blond senior with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah so, what's so wrong with me holding my boyfriends hand."

Another moment of silence before the room was filled with cheering students all attacking the couple in hugs. Shouts of laughter and calls for bets to be paid for were the only thing that filled the air.

In the background David, the only one who wasn't attacking the terrified couple, laughed and moved to the white board with the house pints. "Twenty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for Blaine and Kurt finally getting together." He said as he made the changes to the points.

Line

_I decided that David would be in Ravenclaw because in Dalton by CP Coulter (read it now) she said that David was one of the smartest kids at Dalton. I put Wes in Hufflepuff simply because I love him and I wanted him in my House! Also Draco X Harry is my favorite Harry Potter slash pairing (followed closely by Sirius and Remus :D) so that is why I put Kurt in Slytherin, but now that I think about it, I can't help bust think about how much he fits there._


End file.
